Traición
by Quaerenspuella
Summary: One-shot sobre cómo y porqué Italia fue invadida por Alemania durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.


„¿Qué haces aquí, Italia?"

La pregunta resonó amenazadora por el cuartel general de Ludwig. No había contado con la presencia de su aliada en aquel lugar que consideraba casi sagrado, en el cual nadie podía entrar sin su permiso. Arqueó las cejas, visiblemente nervioso. Tenía otros pensamientos, otras preocupaciones, no podía permitirse perder minutos preciosos con ella y sus inquietudes. Su guerra, inicialmente propicia para sus tropas, estaba convirtiéndose en una carniceria; sus estrategas, que al principio habían delineado ataques militares precisos y perfectos, ahora andaban a tientas y no lograban coordinar oportunamente los ejércitos.

"Estaba esperándote, Alemania. Hay algunas cosas que discutir."

Alice estaba en pie, los brazos cruzados y los ojos inflamados: estaba manifiestamente enfadada. Durante las campañas rusa y egipcia las directivas ofensivas del Alemán no habían dado ningún fruto, al contrario, los soldados habían sacrificado sus vidas inútilmente, ya que las líneas enemigas seguían siendo inalteradas y las fuerzas opuestas no parecían sufrir la fatiga. Aunque su jefe intentaba persuadirla para que no se rendiera y continuara su lucha, sus hombres llegaban cada día más exhaustos y desesperados. Frente a esa terrible vista, la joven no quería proseguir.

"Entonces, dime. Y rápidamente. No tenemos tiempo que malbaratar."

Pronunciando esa frase, el rubio no la miró en absoluto. Estaba demasiado ocupado con los documentos y los papeles que estaban en cima de su escritorio, que todavía tenía que consultar. Nada más que comunicaciones de derrotas y fracasos, de emergencias y alertas.

"Se trata de tus últimas tácticas militares, Alemania. Francamente, todas se han demonstrado un fiasco. Cuando me dijiste 'vamos a conquistar a Rusia', oíste mis protestas, ¿verdad? Te acuerdé de que mi primo Francia probó a asaltar a Ivan y de que su intento fue loco, pero tú no quisiste escucharme. Y así mandamos a nuestros combatientes hacia la nieve, el hielo, la estepa cruel..."

"No necesito poemas, Italia. Si quieres reprocharme algo, hazlo sin perífrasis."

La chica se quedó muda por un instante. No sabía exactamente cómo explicar su rabia, la rabia que sentía cada vez piensando en las injusticias que Alemania le había causado a ella. Él estaba al corriente del hecho de que ella desplegaría sus unidades alpinas, las más expertas en las cargas de montaña, y sin embargo él había reservado las posiciones más seguras y tranquilas para su armada, mientras que los Italianos hubieron de estacionarse en los valles torturados por el viento.

"¡Deberías avergonzarte de tus acciones! ¡Tienes la culpa de todo! ¡Mis alpinos murieron por nuestros ideales, solo porque tú te portaste tan mezquinamente y te instalaste en los montes en lugar de nosotros!"

"Esas fueron las disposiciones de mi líder, Alice."

La Italiana tembló violentamente. ¿Cómo podía abstenerse de contestarle, aquel monstruo? ¿Cómo podía escaparse de sus responsabilidades, escondéndose detrás de las órdenes que había recibido? ¿No tenía un alma, una conciencia?

"¿Y lo de Japón, Ludwig? ¡Eligiste a Sakura como nueva aliada sin pedir mi opinión en propósito! ¡Estabas convencido de que aquella asiática nos ayudara en el conflicto ruso y, en cambio, aquella tonta atacó a Estados Unidos!, así que las compañías estadounidenses intervinieron en Egipto y nos atropellaron!"

Alemania dio un puñazo a la mesa y se giró con ira hacia Italia.

"¡Cállate ahora mismo! ¡No te permites! ¡Yo soy el miembro más importante del Eje y soy el único que pueda tomar decisiones!"

La morena rumpió a llorar y, acercándose al otro, se quitó la camiseta para indicarle una cicatriz horrible que atravesaba su espalda. Alemania no comprendió.

"¿Qué significa esto?"

"¿No lo imaginas? Ayer Alfred vino visitarme."

"¿Y qué?"

Alice se aclaró la voz, mientras su mirada se bajaba al suelo.

"Tras la batalla, no huyó y no me destruyó. Curó mis heridas. Y hablamos."

El Alemán se puso rígido. Conocía la propensión de Alice al diálogo y a la paz.

"¿...Hablasteis?"

La mujer asentió con la cabeza. Su mano derecha traficó en su bolsa, sacando un contracto.

"Ya no combatiré contigo, Alemania. Demasiados Italianos han muerto por adherir a nuestra estúpida causa y no quiero que se derrame más sangre. Mi, tu, nuestra autoridad no vale todas estas víctimas. Si verdaderamente amas a tu gente, ¡abandona esta guerrilla insana! ¡Para de confiar en tu superior! ¡Escúchame a mí!"

'Alemania, recuerda: no te plegues nunca delante del enemigo, no te extasies delante del espejismo de la tregua. Tú eres el más fuerte. Tú tienes el poder. Olvídate de la amistad y de la hermandad, piensa solamente en tu tarea y en tu objetivo. El mundo va a estar en tus manos, de esta manera. Aplasta cada obstáculo, cada persona que tenga el deseo de bloquearte.'

Las palabras de su principal rimbombaron en su mente. No podía decepcionar aquellas expectativas. Por lo tanto, le dio una enérgica patata al rostro de Italia, la cual perdió el equilibrio y cayó sonoramente, lamentándose por el dolor. Luego agarró su cuello y la empujó a la pared.

"¿Crees que voy a obedecer a una nación neolatina?"

Alice, con la boca todavía sucia de sangre y la garganta apretada, podía respirar con dificultad. De todos modos no se resignó al silencio.

"...idiota... ¿No ves que no hay esperanzas más...? Rusia y America van a matarnos..."

"¡Ningún estado demolerá mi imperio!"

"Estás equivocándote... acepta mi consejo... Si no, no saldrás vivo de esto..."

Ludwig la tiró a la cama y la miró intensivamente, con odio.

"¡Ahora vas a pagarlas por tus palabras impudentes!"

La cogió por el cabelo y ligó sus muñecas a los pomos del lecho.

"¡Libérame!"

Su respuesta fue un puñetazo al estómago.

"¿Pensabas en serio que podrías insultarme y irte sin problemas?"

Alemania arrancó su blusa y, después de tomar su látigo, empezó a fustigarla sin piedad. Los gritos de Alice se podían oír por todo el barrio. Su cuerpo estaba, ahora, cubierto de cortes y rasgones sangrientos.

"¿Te gusta esto, querida?"

Italia abrió lentamente los ojos marrones y, sin aliento, le escupió en la cara al hombre. Él rio gustosamente, limpiándose, y echó la fusta por aparte.

"Pues quieres más, puta."

Y la forzó brutalmente. Fue la media hora más atroz en la vida de la Italiana.


End file.
